As a device for spraying liquid accommodated in a container onto a desired position, a trigger-type sprayer has been conventionally known.
This trigger-type sprayer is a device which causes liquid to be injected by rotating a trigger and using a change in pressure due to compression and depression of an internal pump.
In this case, as a structure of a nozzle part, a nozzle orifice is opened by rotation for injecting, and the nozzle orifice is closed by rotation when not in use.
As such, since the nozzle part is rotated to open and close the nozzle orifice in the trigger-type sprayer, a situation may occur such that a child or others inadvertently rotates the nozzle part to open the nozzle orifice and pulls a trigger part to abruptly inject liquid.
To avoid this situation, a trigger-type sprayer including a function of locking rotation of the nozzle part has been developed.
One has a so-called child-resistant function, and is considered useful as a trigger-type sprayer which ensures safety.
As a trigger-type sprayer including this child-resistant function, for example, a mechanism of locking by the nozzle part itself has been provided (refer to PTL 1).
However, this has a disadvantage of making the inner structure of the nozzle part complex.
On the other hand, one using an independent fixture separate from the nozzle part has been provided (refer to PTL 2).
In this mechanism, an operation lever as an independent component is interposed between the nozzle part and the trigger part, and the trigger cannot be operated at an injection stop position.
That is, a hook part as a part of the operation lever goes round to the back of the trigger to be at the injection stop position, thereby inhibiting operation of the trigger.
However, a nozzle fixture as a separate component has to be prepared and, accordingly, the number of components and the number of assembling steps are increased to cause an overload.
Also, since the operation lever may be caught by a user's finger during operation, usability is not necessarily satisfactory.
Therefore, it has been desired that rotation of the nozzle part can be inhibited without using a separate component to cause an injection stop state.